


Bleed

by koi_choshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Destiny, Heavy Angst, I just emphasized how angst-ridden this story is, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Blue for family, black for enemies, gray for acquaintances who would somehow leave a mark in your life. Green is for your closest friends and red, red is for the person whom you will love. But what happens when you forcefully break the red one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have to start the year like this but I have to post this before I can really start with the new one. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since he was young, he could see it: the numerous bonds that scattered throughout the sky, knotting everywhere like prettier versions of electric wires tangled together. At first, he was confused. People didn’t seem to mind the multi-colored bonds that were tied on their fingers. He had pointed it out to his mother but she just shook her head. She somewhat nurtured the story, probably thinking that it was her son’s imagination. But that wasn’t true. He could really see them. _Multi-colored bonds._ He had seen them glow into brighter colors. He had seen people desperately trying to tie very faded and frayed ones, and he had seen some people shaking off the bonds that were faded as if they were trees shedding dead leaves.  
  
He had seen his parents desperately trying to tie their bonds together even though their former vibrant red bond became sickly red. He could only watch as the bond that connected his own parents slipped off their fingers in the form of a fight. He saw his mother cry on the floor. He saw the faded red bond trailing behind his father as if it was a trail of blood.  
  
That night, he went beside his mother, leaned his head on her lap, and held his mother’s hand, watching as their bond of blue grew thicker and brighter. “I will never let you go, Mama,” he said, making her mother smile through the tears.  
  
“You know, one day you’ll find someone,” his mother whispered as they hugged each other. “Someone you are meant to be with. Cherish that person, my son and never let that person go.”  
  
***  
  
Nino felt jealous because his other friends had a lot of bonds. Some of their fingers had a lot that they looked like they were carrying a ton of balloons tied on their hands. He sat on the swing and looked at his hands. He saw one for his mother, one for his sister, a faded blue one from his father, and a green one. That was the only green bond that he had and he wondered who that person on the other side could be.  
  
Was the person a good one? Will this person be worth his time? Won’t he reject Nino?  
  
“Hello!” a cheerful voice interrupted Nino’s reverie. He looked up and saw a tall boy with thin and long arms and legs, leaning down on him. The sunlight was behind him that he could only spot his pearly white teeth. “Why aren’t you playing with the others?”  
  
Nino looked at his hand; the bond seemed to tighten on his finger. His eyes followed the green trail and he gasped when he saw that it was connected to the boy in front of him. He was that person, the boy who would become his best friend.  
  
“I’m Aiba Masaki. Come! Let’s play with the others,” the boy said, holding out his hand. Like the other kids, he carried a lot of bonds. It was as if he was carrying rainbow pieces of thread.  
  
Nino recoiled away from him. He was a speck of dust in Aiba’s world, a forgettable stranger. Aiba had lots and lots of green bonds which meant he has and would have a lot of friends. “I… I don’t want to,” he blurted out with hurt.  
  
He was surprised when Aiba ignored the calls of the others boys to go back to the field. He sat down beside Nino and smiled. “I think they’ll be fine without me,” he said as if he could read Nino’s silent question.  
  
“But why me?” Nino asked. Aiba just shrugged and smiled at him. However, Nino knew the inexplicable answer of destiny. All of the colors in Aiba’s magnificently messy spools of bonds seemed to dull compared to the green bond that the two of them shared.  
  
“Nino,” he grumbled, holding out the same hand where the green bond was tied. At that moment, the bond seemed to glow brighter, like a fresh green leaf. Nino realized that this was a bond that he would never ever break. He would never let it dull or fray or fade or fall off.  
  
Nino would never let Aiba go, no matter what.  
  
***  
  
They were in high school, nearing to their graduation, when Nino saw the bond slowly change. He did not know what the bonds actually meant before because no one knew about it but him. Nino, however, was an observant person; he analyzed and concluded what the bonds meant.  
  
Blue for family, black for enemies, gray for acquaintances who would somehow leave a mark in your life. Green is for your closest friends and red, red is for the person whom you will love. That’s how Nino interpreted the bonds.  
  
But he was never prepared for something like this.  
  
Aiba was chatting with a girl in class. Nino was positioned a few rows behind Aiba because they were arranged in alphabetical order. He watched silently as Aiba talked to that cute girl with bangs and curly hair at the end. Her name was Haruna. Haruna was sweet, a little klutzy, but she had a great smile and laugh, similar to Aiba’s. Nino knew that Aiba liked the girl.  
  
But Haruna was only bonded with Aiba by a dull gray bond.  
  
“Haruna told me that she’s coming with me in the summer festival!” Aiba said excitedly, almost crushing Nino in the hug. They were hanging out in Nino’s room. Nino was trying to block Aiba’s incessant rambling of how Haruna is like this, how Haruna is like that.  
  
“But we always go to the summer festival together,” Nino said in a small voice. Unfortunately, there were no explosions from the game that drowned his sad statement.  
  
“Eh?” Aiba stupidly tilted his head to the side. Haruna also did that when she could not answer basic math. Haruna was really beautiful that there were rumors that she was scouted to be a model after graduation. Aiba was beautiful too. Maybe they were actually meant to be and the bonds were lies. After all, it was only Nino who saw them.  
  
“I have an idea! Come with us! She won’t mind.”  
  
“What? No, that’s your date!” Nino retorted, pushing his friend away. Nino gasped when he saw Aiba roll to the floor. Maybe he had pushed his best friend too hard to call it a joke.  
  
“Aww, Nino, why not?” Aiba asked as he sat up, leaning his elbows on the bed.  
  
“A girl won’t like it if the best friend of her boyfriend would be with them. And you wouldn’t be able to kiss each other. That will be frustrating for her.”  
  
“First, she’s not my girlfriend. Well… not _yet._ Second, since when are you an expert with girls?” Aiba asked with a chuckle. “I’ve never seen you with one.” He grinned widely. “Oh, maybe you like one? My best friend is already in love!”  
  
“No!” Nino refused, shaking his head. _“Of course not,”_ he thought to himself. He sighed as he looked at his pinky finger where his bond with Aiba lay.  
  
“Don’t lie, Nino. You always look away when you’re lying to me,” Aiba said with an accusing finger.  
  
Nino huffed. He could not really lie to this guy. “Yes, I like… someone.”  
  
Aiba’s mouth hung open. Nino somehow wanted to believe that there was a flicker of sadness in Aiba’s eyes before he blinked and grinned. “Who is the lucky girl?”  
  
“I won’t tell you,” Nino said, smirking at how he made his best friend uncomfortable. Aiba was always uncomfortable about the things he did not know about Nino.  
  
Deep inside, Nino was perplexed. The bond was half green and red. There were blots of red on the ribbon-like bond that the two friends shared, like someone unintentionally spilled red ink on fabric. He did not know what it really meant but he interpreted it in the worst way he could: he was the only one who loved Aiba that way. Aiba just looked at him like a friend. Aiba liked Haruna. He liked girls.  
  
For the first time after he had figured out the meanings of the multi-colored bonds, Nino was not sure how these bonds worked.  
  
But maybe these bonds could be lying.  
  
***  
  
Aiba was ditched a dozen times. A couple of women and some were men. It did not matter to Nino at all. It somehow made him a little happy and excited, thinking that there’s a possibility that they would be more than friends. Nino was always there for him, letting Aiba lay on his lap as he cried. Nino would insult those people to make Aiba laugh again. But he hated them, all those who rejected this precious person.  
  
“They did not deserve you,” he would always say as he wiped Aiba’s tears away. That was the truth; how could they hurt someone like Aiba? Aiba was like the sun, he could make the atmosphere warmer, and he could make anyone smile. He could carry conversations well even though there were some minor mishaps (those mishaps made Nino laugh though). Aiba was perfect. The person who would have the red bond with Aiba would be the luckiest. Nino had not seen a trace of red in those bonds but maybe it could be hidden somewhere inside the great spool Aiba was invisibly carrying.  
  
Nino was always Aiba’s shoulder to cry on, especially in cases of heartbreak. It was unfair because Nino was also hurting and he had no one to go to. How was he supposed to tell Aiba that Nino was continuously hurting him that way?  
  
Nevertheless, they still met that way. They also met on joyous occasions. They would celebrate each other’s birthdays and Nino was always excited about that. But Nino always dreaded their meetings when Aiba introduced his new love. Nino knew that their meetings would considerably be less when Aiba was occupied with a new love.  
  
***  
  
“Am I not enough, Nino? Am I ugly… or… or… maybe I look like a beggar or something?”  
  
Nino was trying to blink his tears away, trying not to break down in front of Aiba. His best friend was pitiful: his eyes were dull and his cheeks were pale. Even his bright blonde hair became duller with his sadness like a flower not watered really well.  
  
“He did not deserve you,” Nino replied with a sad smile. “What’s with those bushy eyebrows anyway? Why do you even need to wear designer clothes everytime he presents you to his friends? You’re perfect as yourself, Masaki.”  
  
“But… maybe I’m not good enough for him,” Aiba replied. “I’m not that rich. I’m not like a prince, not like Jun...”  
  
“You are a prince, Masaki,” Nino said, patting the head on his shoulder. “You always are a prince for me.”  
  
Aiba lifted his head and looked at Nino. Nino was so nervous at that moment since their faces were just inches from each other. “I’m happy I have you in my life, Nino,” Aiba whispered as he leaned closer and closer.  
  
Nino closed his eyes and felt the pressure on his pale, dry lips. The kiss tasted like beer and salty chips but he did not care; he wanted to cherish this moment. Nino hoped that this would make the bond full red, that this would make them be together. But who was he kidding? Aiba was definitely drunk that night. Aiba would not remember that he kissed Nino and that Nino responded. His best friend would not even know how Nino held him tight and how he loved each moment of this kiss.  
  
“Destiny is tying us together, Masaki,” he murmured against his hair. “When will you see that?”  
  
***  
  
Nino did not even know what Aiba really felt. The kiss was indeed forgotten because Aiba never really brought it up. Thankfully, they stayed good friends.  
  
But Nino saw that the blots of red were gone. The green parts of their bond disappeared. The bond was colored red, red as blood.  
  
Nino, at first, was happy. He wanted to tell Aiba how he really felt. Maybe the time when Aiba had to go overseas for a short-term project was enough time for him to gather all his courage and admit his feelings. But when Aiba asked him to go to one of the posh hotels in Yokohama, he realized that maybe bonds were really just lies, his delusions.  
  
“Nino! This is Sakurai Sho, my new boyfriend,” Aiba said with a big smile.  
  
Nino felt his world crumble. They were bound by destiny but why was Aiba still finding love from another person? He watched the green bond that linked Aiba and Sho. They weren’t even meant for each other! If only Nino had the power to cut that one off and claim Aiba.  
  
But he could not do that. Nino could never do that. How could he destroy Aiba’s happiness by making him feel confused? If he told Aiba his feelings, Aiba would be torn. He knew that his best friend would not want Nino to be sad.  
  
Aiba was talking about how he met Sho (he was a superior in the overseas project) when Nino saw the bond between him and Sho slowly form. At first it was gray but later on it became darker and darker. Nino bit his lip and gripped on his fork tightly. Of course, why would he even consider this man his friend?  
  
Nino looked at Sho, who was observing him, as if Sho was criticizing him silently. He gave a smile when their eyes met and Nino wanted to blurt out how arrogant this guy seemed. Nino had a gut feeling that Aiba would not be happy with Sho. Maybe that was not gut feeling but pure, selfish, jealousy.  
  
“Masaki is the best. My past relationships are too stifling. They require much of my time,” Sho said, gazing at Aiba lovingly. Aiba, on the other hand, looked at his hands on the table. One might mistake this as a shy reaction to praise but Nino knew better. “Masaki, on the other hand, is so sweet, kind, and very understanding.”  
  
“Sho, stop it,” Aiba replied with a small smile.  
  
Yes, Nino was definitely right. There was something wrong here. And he knew that Aiba would not be happy with Sho.  
  
***  
  
“Masaki, are you alright?” Nino asked as Aiba stumbled inside his apartment. He almost fell but he was able to hold on to the shoe cabinet. “Masaki?”  
  
“Please let me stay here, Nino,” Aiba said. He sounded like he wanted to cry but couldn’t. “Just for the night? Please?”  
  
Nino could not say no. He patted Aiba’s back and led him to the room. He went to his bedroom to let Aiba borrow the biggest clothes he had.  
  
“You know, Nino, I’ve read somewhere that we are somehow bound with people who are special to us,” Aiba babbled.  
  
Nino tried to ignore the pang in his chest. Of course he knew that. He could see those bonds! “That sounds like a cheesy destiny-type of drama.”  
  
“Probably,” Aiba replied. His excitement from earlier faded away. “But you know, I wonder what kind of bond we have, Nino, if that were true.” He smiled as he patted the futon on the floor. “Well, I definitely knew that if that were true, we’d have a very thick bond. I mean, we’ve been together for more than fifteen years!”  
  
“That’s because you’re too clingy, idiot,” Nino replied. “Go to sleep.”  
  
“While I was reading that book, Nino, an old woman approached me and told me that she can see bonds,” Aiba giggled.  
  
Nino was suddenly curious but he did not dare show it. “What did she say?”  
  
“She said I have a rich red bond and that means I’m already with the person whom I am meant to be,” Aiba replied. “I don’t really believe in fortunetelling and stuff but that’s a good thing, isn’t it? It seems like Sho and I are perfect together! I can… I can feel it…” he added weakly. It was as if he was trying to convince himself that he could feel perfection in that relationship.  
  
“Masaki, are you sure about that?” Nino asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Aiba said nervously. “Fights are normal, you see? That gives us a stronger relationship,” he added with certainty. He nodded to emphasize his sureness with his statement.  
  
Nino whined weakly when Aiba snuggled closer beside him. It was like their younger days, when they used to do sleepovers.  
  
“You know, Nino, they old woman said I should take care of my bonds,” Aiba said as he looked at the ceiling. Nino turned away.  
  
“What will happen if you don’t?” Nino replied. Of course he knew what would happen. _Sadness._  
  
“She said the persons bound together will die. I’m not so sure if it was figurative or literal, though.”  
  
“Probably figurative,” Nino replied with a yawn to end the conversation.  
  
After almost an hour of silence that made the ticking of the clock very audible, Nino faced Aiba’s sleeping face, marveling at the perfection in front of him. He then looked at the rich red bond between them. It seemed to cling on to him tighter.  
  
“Yes, Masaki, we do have a bond,” Nino whispered. “We have a bond that says we’re meant to be.” But maybe it’s a lie. He tucked away the stray bangs from Aiba’s eyes.  
  
The next morning, three knocks came from the door. Nino groggily opened it and saw Sho. The man looked stressed out, as if he hadn’t slept.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“Is Masaki here? I’ve been looking for him the whole night.”  
  
“Yeah. It seems like you left him or something,” Nino sneered, making Sho glare at him.  
  
“I want to take Masaki home,” Sho said coldly. “We’re supposed to have dinner but I was held back at work.”  
  
“Well, didn’t you call him and ask him where he would go?”  
  
“I don’t have time, Ninomiya-san,” Sho replied, rubbing his forehead. “I have to talk to him.”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. “How many promised dinners did you miss, Sakurai-san?”  
  
Sho was silent at that question. If anything, he looked guilty. Maybe he was counting those promises in his head. “D-did he tell you?”  
  
“No,” Nino replied. “But I kinda figured it out because Masaki would never go to my apartment and talk about how he’s lonely and shit if you haven’t been neglecting him.” He clenched his fists. Sho was bigger but Nino was prepared to punch this man. “Masaki is very tolerant, very understanding, as you also said. But don’t you ever abuse that because if he cannot hurt you, I will.”  
  
Sho’s arrogance from the beginning of their conversation faded away. He was very much guilty, Nino hoped. Maybe this would make Sho treat his best friend, his most beloved person, better.  
  
“He’s asleep inside,” Nino sighed. He could feel Sho’s stare at him and saw that the black bond between them, if that was possible, became darker. Well, he did not like Sho. There was no reason for the guy to like him back. It was only because of Aiba that he was trying to be civil.  
  
“You slept together?” Sho inquired as he saw the two futon side by side.  
  
“What? You want me to stay up and guard your little prince?” Nino snapped back. The bad wake-up dialogue and the presence of Sho that disrupted his time with Aiba was a bad combination.  
  
Sho crawled on the futon and sat beside the sleeping figure. “Masaki, baby,” Sho started as he stroked Aiba’s skin, stirring him awake.  
  
“Sho-chan?”  
  
“Why did you leave the apartment?” the man asked in a worried voice.  
  
“You were not going home at the right time and… and… I was lonely…” Aiba replied.  
  
“Baby, I…” Sho started. “I’m sorry. Let’s go home and discuss this, okay?”  
  
Aiba nodded without a smile. After apologizing to Nino and telling him that they would catch up after, he hurriedly followed Sho out of the apartment. Sho muttered a ‘thanks’ to Nino, who faked a smile in return. But after the door closed, he sighed and let his body sink on the floor.  
  
Maybe he should have just taken Aiba away at that moment.  
  
***  
  
  
It killed Nino when he saw Sho kneel in front of Aiba, presenting him a promise ring. It killed him when Aiba personally approached Nino to ask him to become his best man. He felt like he was being slowly buried to the ground, alive and breathing. It was torture.  
  
But he accompanied Aiba to the tailor when Sho could not. He chose the white suit that his best friend would wear. Aiba had grabbed Nino’s hand as they walked along the streets to have lunch and it hurt. The ring hurt and burned against Nino’s fingers.  
  
The bond between them was becoming as red as blood but Nino blinked the fact away because bonds could be lies.  
  
“I want to be happy, Nino,” Aiba said as they shared a parfait in one of the sunny cafes by the posh Ginza strip. “That’s all I want.”  
  
“Well, certainly, this Sakurai can give you a comfortable life. You won’t even need to lift a finger because he’s loaded,” Nino sarcastically replied.  
  
“Nino, you know that I’m not after his riches,” Aiba replied with a small smile. He did not look at Nino. He was playing with the green tea ice cream in front of him. “I don’t need it. Money is important but it won’t really make everyone happy. Sho is very hardworking but all I want is for him to be with me in times when I needed him the most.”  
  
“Well, is that why you run to me when you’re lonely?” Nino just replied, a hint of hurt and anger in his voice. What was Aiba trying to tell him? And what was he saying? “That makes me feel like some second option.”  
  
Aiba shook his head frantically. He always did that when Nino showed anger at him. Nino knew that Aiba did not want him to be mad about something. “Nino, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re always my first option. You’re my best friend. You practically knew all parts of me…” He reached out across the table and held Nino’s hand. It was warm but the metal ring still burned. “I wonder if I am the same for you.”  
  
Nino bit his tongue. Of course, Aiba was the number one priority! There was no one else but Aiba for him. It was not the same because Nino loved Aiba _more_ than what Aiba thought of. “Idiot,” he breathed out. “Of course, it’s the same. I’m your friend. You’re my friend. It’s the same… right?”  
  
He looked at Aiba, who stared at him for almost a minute before he smiled. “Yes. It’s the same.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Aiba said, withdrawing his hand slowly, making Nino feel tempted to grab the hand again and feel its warmth. “Let’s be together always, okay?”  
  
“Masaki, you’re getting married.”  
  
“It’s different!” Aiba retorted, his spoon clanging on the table as if he was flustered. “Different…” he repeated in a softer voice. He averted his gaze and started eating the ice cream that was already starting to melt, the mango and green tea flavors mixing together.  
  
Indeed, it’s different. If he could not have Aiba as a lover, at least Nino would have him as a friend. _Always._  
  
***  
  
 _“I want to be happy, Nino…”_  
  
Aiba’s words echoed in his head like an annoying broken record. How could Nino make Aiba happy? All his memories with Aiba flashed inside his head like he was about to die. Maybe he was dying. His soul would die once Aiba and Sho kiss in front of that altar. He wanted to accept this because he knew that Aiba would still be his best friend. But how would he do that if just the sight of the couple together made him sick? Made him suffocated?  
  
He blinked away his tears and hastily wiped the fallen ones with his handkerchief. He saw Aiba look at him for a few seconds with a look of worry on his face. The red bond became brighter and tighter but Nino ignored it. _“Lies. All lies. These are just my delusions,”_ he thought. He smiled at Aiba, and the man smiled back with a small nod. His eyes were shimmering with what suspiciously looked like tears. Of what, Nino never knew.  
  
Maybe Nino never really knew Aiba as he thought he did.  
  
And as they announced that the couple should kiss, Nino closed his eyes and gripped the bond, wondering if he could actually touch it. It was invisible to the others but it felt like a real rope to him, gripping on him tightly that he felt somehow numb. The bond was trying not to break away but Nino kept on pulling on it.  
  
Was it supposed to be painful? It felt like he was cutting off a finger. Or even his whole arm. It even felt like he cut off blood supply to his heart. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tight, drowning the sound of cheers and applause as he continued to pull the red bond away.  
  
He gasped in pain and at the same time, he heard another loud groan of pain. Nino opened his eyes and saw Aiba falling forward as if in slow motion. Sho was about to catch him but Aiba was just looking at Nino, his right hand raised towards him as he mouthed some words. Unlike the broken bond that he saw on his father when he was young, Aiba’s broken bond was not a trail of red fabric, but dripping liquid. _Blood._  
  
Nino felt horrified as he watched the bleeding hand. The handsome white suit that he helped pick was stained with red. He was not even sure if the other guests could see the blood because Nino knew very well that the bonds were invisible, a product of his imagination.  
  
Nino’s knees felt weak and his skin felt cold. He looked at his hand; it was bleeding profusely and he did not know how to stop it. No one was helping him because they could not see him bleed. They were all focused on Aiba who seemed to faint.  
  
 _“She said the persons bound together will die…”_  
  
Nino saw all his memories with Aiba continued to flash in front of him. Maybe he was really going to die. He was going to die full of regrets. He knew that he loved Aiba but did Aiba know that?  
  
He closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness that he felt. Aiba would never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiba thought he knew everything about Nino. But he did not.

He did not know what’s inside Nino’s heart.

As he looked at the glazed eyes of his beloved best friend, Aiba realized that he should not go looking for love anywhere else. No one could make him feel the same level of happiness. With Nino, even sitting side by side, even when Nino was busy playing his games while Aiba watched, it made him happy.

He kissed Nino while they were both tipsy. Aiba wasn’t drunk. Alcohol freed him from his fears. He tasted Nino’s lips and Nino let him take over. Nino seemed incapable of controlling the kiss. It was messy, their hands were flailing everywhere, but it felt good. Damn, it felt good.

But Aiba stopped when he felt dampness on his cheeks. Nino was crying. He was horrified. Nino’s eyes were still hazy with alcohol but he was crying.

“I’m sorry, Nino,” Aiba replied, pushing him away, fixing his clothes. Nino did not want what he was doing. Nino did not love Aiba that way. He’d rather kill himself than force Nino to do what he did not want.

Aiba was so nervous the morning after but he sighed in relief when Nino did not say anything, when Nino treated him the way he deserved: a good loyal best friend. Nino would probably never forgive him if he remembered.

Aiba knew that he would not be able to control himself if he was presented the same situation. Nino’s skin was soft and it felt good to his touch. Nino’s moans were like music to his ears. He wanted to feel his beloved’s hot skin under his touch. He wanted to hear Nino moan his name like he was singing. But he could not.

So Aiba left the country so that he had a valid excuse to not meet Nino. They would still be friends, talking through the phone, chatting, but he would not invade Nino’s apartment. He would not be presented with the same temptation.

Then Sho came.

Sho was so kind and loving. He knew what to say to make Aiba feel special. He knew what to do to make Aiba feel loved. It was a feeling that Aiba had craved for. He wanted it to come from Nino but it was impossible.

Maybe Sho was the best diversion to forget Nino but to let his best friend stay in his life. If he has Sho, nothing would change between him and Nino but at the same time, he would feel the love that he was craving for.

Sho was not perfect but they could try. The fortuneteller even told Aiba that he was with someone he was meant to be. That was probably Sho.

Aiba had hoped that it was Nino. But if it was, why didn’t fate give them a chance?

If Nino loved Aiba the same way he did, why did he give him to Sho when he dropped by to take him home? If Nino loved him, he would selfishly hide Aiba away.

If Nino loved Aiba the same way he did, why did he applaud when Sho proposed? Nino only approached him and said his congratulations with that cheeky smile of his.

“You are so damn lucky. You can stop working and live like a king. You caught a big fish,” Nino had said with a laugh. Aiba felt guilty. He did not want to use Sho for the money. But, yes, he was still using the man to fulfill something that was missing in his life.

“I guess so,” Aiba just answered. He was so tempted to hold Nino’s hand but he knew that it was inappropriate. He knew that Sho was looking. And Sho did not like to hear Aiba talk about Nino.

If Nino loved Aiba the way he did, why did he accept the offer to be the best man? Why did he accompany Aiba to look for his wedding suit? Aiba purposely asked for Nino because he wanted to know if his best friend would show a hint of sadness or jealousy. He would take those hints as a little signs to jump out of the wedding.

“Of course, it’s the same. I’m your friend. You’re my friend. It’s the same… right?”

“Let’s be together always, okay?”

“Masaki, you’re getting married.”

Aiba choked back his tears. He wanted Nino to be by his side forever. He wanted Nino to be his. But he was so selfish. Yes, he would be married. And Nino would find someone else to be with. They would be friends but Nino would not be his.

There were no signs of Nino loving Aiba the same way.

***

Aiba did not understand what was happening. The pace of his breathing was quickening, his chest was hurting so much.

“Masaki!” Sho yelled in despair. But Aiba’s instinct made him turn towards Nino. He was probably dying, being punished by his selfishness and incapability to be brave. If he would die, he wanted to see Nino.

Nino was the only one sitting on the chair. Aiba watched as his best friend stagger and fall on his knees, his hand holding something. His hands were stained with red. What was happening?

“Somebody help us!” Sho was shouting but Aiba did not care. He blinked a few times and then he saw it.

Everything else seemed to dull but he saw the bright red bond like a long wonderful ribbon tied to his finger. The ribbon seemed to dissolve into blood, staining his clothes. His hand hurt, as if someone cut it.

He looked at Nino. The other side of the ribbon was on his finger. Aiba wanted to smile. It was actually Nino who was fated to be with him.

But it was too late. The bond was broken forcefully and they were both bleeding. Was it his fault? Was the wedding with Sho the knife that cut off their bonds? The fortuneteller was right. They would die if they cut off the bonds. It was not figurative like what Nino had suggested. His body was giving in. His life would end sooner or later if he wasn’t with Nino, anyway.

“Nino… I love you…” he breathed out as he reached out his bloody hand. Nino did the same. He closed his eyes and fell to the ground, hearing nothing, feeling nothing. But maybe Nino would never hear those words. Nino would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I love angst so much but I don't feel the same stinging pain in my chest if I write the angst myself so please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a tumblr prompt and the first version of the prompt response before I started with "Golden Touch".


End file.
